


Just....don't

by Ramsi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, I'm sorry for this, M/M, This doesn't make any sense, Unresolved Sexual Tension, not really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramsi/pseuds/Ramsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss against a wall underneath an overpass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just....don't

**Author's Note:**

> Written (months) after I saw a pic on deviantart  
> http://dauntingfire.deviantart.com/art/Sherlock-BBC-Just-don-t-179070173
> 
> I can't explain what grabbed me and I apologise for this.  
> I didn't intend to make it this way... I thought it could be a very short but fluffy ficlet. But my muse had other wishes.  
> I know I'm not a native speaker...in fact my english is really terrible - many, many years before, when I was still in school, I always got an insufficient in this language - but please understand that I had to get it out of my head. I couldn't do anything against it. It was nagging at me for more than a year and finally I broke and gave up. So I typed this.  
> Really, I'm terribly sorry!
> 
> Not betad (unfortunately I do not know anyone who would willingly beta my English attempts)

# Just...don't

Sherlock pushed John’s back against the wall and then took a step closer to him.  
His breath was warm in the winter night, ghosting over John’s face.  
When he leaned himself forward, he pressed his body against the other and lowered his face nearer to John’s.

“Sherlock, don’t! No Sherlock, stop it! Don’t! Just…don’t!”

But Sherlock ignored the protest of his friend and pressed his lips on John’s.

The kiss was warm, softly and really breathtaking. It was so tenderly and full of emotions. Really, John could feel the love in Sherlock’s kiss. And it warmed up his heart.

When Sherlock broke the kiss after some moments, he took a step back and looked questioningly at John.

“And? What do you think now?” Sherlock asked his voice a little bit rough and uncertain. He had never done anything like this and he knew that it could ruin everything they had. But he loved John and he had to know if there was a chance for them. Even if that meant that their friendship was now ruined.

“Definitive NOT gay! I’m sorry, Sherlock," John could only answer. He could not stop that he felt a little guilty. And Sherlock's expression, which was really heartbreaking, made his gut twist. But even if he wanted, he couldn't change the way he felt.

Sherlock licked his lower lip nervously, his eyes darted across John's face.  
"Sorry, John, but damn!" Sherlock mumbled. "I really hoped..." He trailed off.  
"Does this mean I have ruined us?" he asked softly.

"Us?" John echoed, still a little confused.

"Yes, us! What we have...our friendship," Sherlock explained short.

"No, don't worry. You're my mate...my best friend. And I really hope you know I will always love you in a non-sexual way and be your friend forever. Don’t you?” John assured the younger man.

“Oh...that's...that's great.” Sherlock sighed. He ran his lightly shaking hand through his hair while his gaze wandered away from John's.  
He had known it. It was stupid to hope that he could convince John and make him love him in this very special way. But he'd have to try it. 

"Sherlock-" John began but the called shook his head.

"No John. It's fine. It's all fine." Sherlock shot his friend a last glance before he abruptly turned around and walked away.

John couldn't do anything except to look bewildered after him, his heart racing in his chest.

"You are coming?" came to his ears and he started to follow like always: Only some steps behind the consulting detective, knowing that their friendship would survive.


End file.
